Скамейка
by Dzury
Summary: Даже межсезонье не могло стереть с лица Генри счастье.


Разноцветный мяч проскакал вдоль аллеи, увлекая за собой.

Осень скупилась на краски, а солнце на тепло. Она бросила взгляд на торчащий из-за кустов фасад средней школы Сторибрука. Часы на городской ратуше пробили полдень. Вот-вот толпа школьников проштурмует большие деревянные двери с намерением захватить игровую площадку, откуда уже доносился смех и детские голоса. На секунду женщина испугалась, что занятия закончились, и она опоздала. С замиранием сердца Регина высматривала каштановую макушку Генри, предвкушая встречу и опасаясь столкнуться с Мэри Маргарет. Мисс Бланшард на правах классной руководительницы не отпускала мальчика ни на шаг, как когда-то сама Регина. Но события последних месяцев заставили ее пересмотреть взгляды на свободу сына и задуматься о собственном заточении в тюрьме без стен где-то в штате Мэн.

Она и в страшном сне не могла представить, что будет шпионить за своим мальчиком. Раньше ее «Мерседес» въезжал во двор, точно в час как по часам. Открывалась передняя дверь и, запыхавшийся Генри, снимая на бегу ранец, нырял из школьного холла в теплый салон автомобиля. Регина поворачивалась к сыну, откидывая со лба влажную после физкультуры челку, спрашивала как дела. А шины шуршали по асфальту, требуя сохранить интимность этого процесса, не вмешиваться.

Сейчас «Мерседес» стоял на подъездной дорожке к дому, облепленный мокрой листвой и сломанный, как и ее жизнь. Регина подняла воротник пальто. Каблуки застучали по мокрому асфальту, и от разлетающихся во все стороны брызг, показалось, что снова идет дождь.

Она посмотрела на затянутое облаками небо - еще один серый день в Сторибруке. Иногда ей так и хотелось промотать его, точно кинопленку или сделать раскадровку, начиная с утреннего разносчика газет. Он норовил обойти дом по Маффлин стрит 108 как можно дальше, и Регине приходилось подбирать «Daily Mirror» с соседской лужайки, всякий раз озираясь на проезжающие мимо машины, словно газетной воровке. А заканчивая огнями патрульной машины на перекрестке, отсвечивающими прямо в окно ее спальни по нечетным числам, когда на вечернее дежурство заступала Эмма Свон. Три круга по кольцевой без сирен и визга тормозов, чтобы не разбудить спящий город. Глупое опасение шерифа, который давно уже пробудил Сторибрук от многолетней дремы.

Регина опустилась на скамейку. С присущей ей скрупулезностью бывший мэр знала, чем сейчас заняты жители ее города, однако так и не сумела найти себе место и роль в этом черно-белом кино.

Разноцветный мяч, отражаясь в лужах, снова убежал к скамейке. Мальчик и девочка в одинаковых шапочках никак не могли поделить игрушку, пиная из одного угла детской площадки в другой. Регина остановила носком сапога катящийся мяч. Дети были либо на домашнем обучении, либо чуть младше Генри.

Мальчик остановился, испуганно глядя на брюнетку, как будто та своим каблуком сейчас проткнет и сдует его мяч. Даже улыбка не разрешила его опасений. Трясущимися руками он поднял мяч и прижал к курточке, и Регина живо представила, расплывающееся пятно грязи.  
- Майкл! - Окликнула его, сидящая на той же скамейке женщина, - где твои манеры?  
- Извините, мэм, - произнес мальчик.  
Регина вздрогнула. Женщина сидела настолько тихо, что до сей поры, Миллс не сомневалась в своем уединении. Нет, никто не мог пройти мимо нее, скорее экс мэр настолько погрузилась в свои мысли, что села на первую попавшуюся скамейку, не заметив, что та занята. Впрочем, в крошечном сквере большинство лавочек были мокрыми, и только эту подсушили, нежданно выглянувшие из-за облаков солнечные лучи.

Разве юные джентльмены так ходят Майкл бросил мяч девочке, застегнул верхнюю пуговицу клетчатой рубашки и попытался отряхнуться, потом, расправив плечи, поплелся обратно на детскую площадку. Было видно, что он с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не побежать.

Регина перевела взгляд на женщину: миловидные черты, маленькие и аккуратные, как она сама, волосы собраны в элегантный пучок и убраны под шляпку. Теплая улыбка скользила по ее губам, не задерживаясь, когда она смотрела на играющих детей.

Регина изогнула бровь:  
- Ваши?  
- Нет, - вкрадчиво ответила соседка. - Я - няня.

От порыва зябкого октябрьского ветра лацканы пальто затрепетали. «Няня» натянула перчатки, а Регина вцепилась в чугунный переплет скамейки еще крепче. Тот час металл сковал ее ладонь мертвым рукопожатием. Они так и сидели: два темных силуэта на фоне сквера, чуждые свету и тьме.

- Хороший мальчик, светлый, - рассеянно произнесла Регина. - Сколько ему?  
- Почти одиннадцать.

От очередного порыва ветра с дерева упала капля дождя прямо Регине на щеку.  
- Как Генри, - произнесла она, понимая, что последние одиннадцать лет до возвращения родной матери была ему просто няней, а теперь в ее услугах не нуждались.  
- Они с Джейн одногодки, - сообщила сидящая рядом женщина.  
- Чудные дети.

Регина попыталась вспомнить их родителей, кто они и чем занимались, раз вынуждены были оставить своих детей под присмотром горничной. Но не смогла, что ее несколько озадачило. Регина Миллс знала все о каждом жителе Сторибрука. Неужели пара месяцев вынужденного простоя сделала брешь в памяти бывшего мэра? Она поежилась. Ветер иззубренным лезвием прошелся по вылинявшему газону.

- Слышите?  
- Что?  
Регина захлопала глазами, глядя в пустоту. Мокрые ресницы слипались.  
- Ветер, - произнесла няня.  
- ... усиливается.  
- И это тоже ...  
- Как вас зовут? - Спросила Регина, стараясь разобрать в его завываниях школьный звонок, но так ничего и не расслышала, а тишина тяготила.  
- Мэри, - ответила женщина, и волна ярости многослойной вуалью легла на лицо Регины, искажая правильные черты. - Мэри Поппинс.

Ветер снова нагнал тучи. В прорехах облаков солнце поплавком исчезало и появлялось, словно кто-то удил сказочную рыбу. Она повернулась сказать няне, что в такую погоду нужно пить дома горячий какао, а не гонять мяч по лужам - но няни нигде не было видно. Только большой зонт приткнулся к спинке скамейки. Регина раскрыла его, прячась от мелкого и на удивление теплого дождя.

Хлопнули большие деревянные двери, и на улицу пулей вылетели дети. Они прыгали по лужам под присмотром своей классной руководительницы, и радовались окончанию уроков. Даже межсезонье не могло стереть с лица Генри счастье.


End file.
